The Teen Titans vs Slade: Who Is the Strongest?
by Windrises
Summary: Slade gets out of prison and wants to battle the Teen Titans, because he thinks he's stronger than all of them. The Teen Titans try to find out who their strongest team member is.


Note: Teen Titans was created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani and is owned by DC Comics. The Teen Titans animated shows are owned by Warner Bros.

The Teen Titans' arch enemy, Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson, was put into a special cell, guarded by superheroes. Slade thought he was stronger than all of the Teen Titans combined and if he ever got out, he planned on proving how dangerous he is.

One day, Slade was being guarded by Aqualad and Speedy. He knew those two hardly counted as wise and mature, so he figured he could trick them. Speedy did his daily run, while Aqualad enjoyed the water fountain. Slade said, "So, fools have been sent to guard me? Considering that you weren't worthy enough of being a main member of the Teen Titans, you must be the corny rejects."

Aqualad had an offended look on his face, while saying, "We're even better than those Titans."

Slade replied, "Your bragging arrogance is truly pathetic. After all, you're the sidekick for the Justice League's water boy. What do you do, other than help him refill Batman's water bottle?"

Aqualad stubbornly responded, "I'm super important."

Speedy ran by and asked, "What's going on?"

Aqualad said, "Slade thinks I'm useless."

Slade pointed to Speedy and replied, "You're weak too. You're the sidekick to the Justice League's race track winner. If the Justice League consider a good runner a worthwhile superhero, they might as well hire the best garbageman."

Speedy responded, "You're being rude."

Slade said, "The fact you're surprised by a villain being rude, proves how gullible you are. If you truly are good superheroes, open my cell and beat me up. I dare both you and if you chicken, you'll prove how useless you are."

Aqualad and Speedy wondered what they should do. Both of them wanted to keep Slade locked in, but they had sensitive and insecure egos, so they opened the cell. Slade had an evil smile on his face, while getting his fists ready. Slade grabbed Aqualad and said, "There aren't any ocean animals around, so how are you going to stop me?" Aqualad made the water fountain's water come out of the fountain. He tried to make it spray Slade, but Slade swiftly moved away from where the water was headed. The water started landing on Aqualad. He got soaked.

Speedy faced Slade and said, "You were right about Aqualad. However, I'm going to show you how powerful I am." Speedy started running around Slade. Slade knew that catching up to Speedy would be hard, so he threw ten weapons at once. One of his swords knocked Speedy to the ground. Slade put the two defeated superheroes in his former cell. He laughed at them and jumped out of the building.

Meanwhile, Raven finished sleeping in. She started hearing lots of arguing, so she went into the living room and asked, "What's going on?"

Robin explained, "We were discussing who the strongest member of the Teen Titans is."

Cyborg boastfully replied, "It's clearly me. I can blast any of you guys. I never would do that, unless you became evil or stole my waffles." He saw Beast Boy eating his waffles, so he jokingly pointed his cannon arm at him. Beast Boy could tell he was joking, so he and Cyborg both started giggling. Raven rolled her eyes.

Starfire said, "Maybe I'm the strongest."

Robin replied, "You may not be that, but you are the cutest." Starfire blushed. Raven rolled her eyes again.

Raven put her hand on her chin and thought of something: If the Teen Titans were talking about who strongest member was while she was asleep, did that mean she wasn't the strongest? She looked at her teammates and asked, "Is there any chance of me being the strongest?"

Robin replied, "Raven, come on. You're cool and all, but you couldn't be the strongest."

Cyborg pointed to Raven and laughed. He said, "Your powers are so mundane."

Raven had an offended and confused look on her face, while asking, "Mundane? Aren't you aware of what I'm capable of? I'm so strong and generous, I have to work hard to keep my powers from hurting anybody."

Beast Boy replied, "Your powers are so bad, you have to protect yourself from your own abilities. That shows how useless your powers are."

Raven had a nervous look on her face, while asking, "You think I'm useless?"

Starfire said, "I didn't want to be rude, but you're the weakest member of the Titans."

Raven defensively replied, "I'm not weak. I'm like a millionaire, when it comes to superpowers."

Cyborg had an amused look on his face, while saying, "Millionaire? You're so broke, you can't even afford pants."

Raven wrapped her cloak around herself, while saying, "I wear a leotard. Also, Robin's the one who was guilty of not wearing pants." Cyborg and Beast Boy remembered the days of Robin's former outfit, so they burst into laughter.

Raven felt offended by her friends' lack of respect, so she went to the balcony. She stared at the sky, while thinking about whether or not she was a useful team member. She wanted to be a kind, helpful hero, not an evil demon. However, she often felt like her friends had no trust in her. Robin walked up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Raven nervously said, "I don't know. All I wanted was to make a positive difference, to help people."

Robin tried to make Raven feel by saying, "You are a useful Titan."

Raven asked, "Really?"

Robin said, "When me and the others are sick or busy, you're a good last resort. You aren't useful when it comes to the big villains, but you can defeat the minor villains."

Raven kept her head down and replied, "Whatever."

During the next few days, Slade started practicing his fighting skills. He was in the gym for several hours a day, preparing for his next fight with the Teen Titans. After the practicing was over, Slade went to the tower.

Raven was on the balcony, so she looked down and saw that Slade was heading towards the tower. She went into the living room, faced her teammates, and said, "Slade's returned." The Teen Titans heard the sound of their security system being broken apart.

Slade burst into the building and said, "Greetings Titans. I've been waiting to show you my true strength."

Raven asked, "What do you mean?"

Slade calmly and confidently said, "I'm stronger than all of you."

Robin asked, "Then how did we stop you?"

Slade answered, "Luck, something superheroes constantly rely on. I want to have another fight with you and I intend on stopping each and every single one of you."

Robin faced his teammates, while saying, "Since I'm Slade's main enemy, I should stop him." Raven wanted to fight Slade, but Robin pushed her away. He ran up to Slade and punched him. Slade got hurt by the punch, so Robin smirked at him. While Robin was feeling proud of himself, Slade recovered and kicked Robin to the ground. He used a sword and cut the couch apart. He threw the broken couch pieces at Robin. He started choking Robin, while saying, "I'm going to give you a stroke."

Robin kicked Slade off of him. However, that wasn't enough to stop Slade. He grabbed Robin and threw him out the window. Robin landed on the outside garden bushes. Slade saw that and smirked at him.

Starfire faced Slade and said, "I'm going to stop you." Raven wanted to warn her, but Starfire ignored her helpful words. She started blasting him. Slade glued a pair of mittens to Starfire's hands. Because of that, she couldn't blast him anymore. She tried to punch and kick him, but it didn't impact him. Slade kicked Starfire off the balcony. Robin stuck out his arms and caught Starfire.

Raven looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy, while saying, "We should work together."

Beast Boy replied, "No offense, but it's hard to trust you."

Raven nervously asked, "Is it because I'm a demon?"

Beast Boy said, "It's because you don't even know proper fashion, you weirdly dressed freak."

Raven smirked and said, "Cyborg's the only who doesn't proper fashion."

Cyborg corrected her, by saying, "My armor is the most stylish and high tech of outfits."

Beast Boy replied, "Bro, that's fancy." Cyborg and Beast Boy high-fived, while Raven rolled her eyes.

Cyborg ran up to Slade, while saying, "I'm going to blast you." He used his cannon arm to blast Slade across the room. He said, "Booyah!"

Slade replied, "It's time for cold vengeance." He ran up to Cyborg and used a sword to break his cannon. He said, "You're a machine, meaning you have the most to lose. Do you really want to fight me?" Cyborg was too scared to fight, so he jumped off the balcony and crash landed on Robin.

Beast Boy started running up to Slade, while asking, "What animal should I turn into?"

Slade said, "A bug."

Beast Boy thought about it and replied, "Turning into a small animal could allow me to give you a sneak attack." Beast Boy turned into a flea. Slade swatted him and threw him out the window. Starfire jokingly sprayed bug spray at him, which made Robin, Cyborg, and even Beast Boy chuckle.

Raven could hardly believe how weak her friends were. It was up to her, to be the hero. She flew up to Slade and sternly said, "I'm going to bring you down."

Slade knew Raven was stronger than the others, but he was hoping he could trick her. He said, "You're the one they had the least amount of confidence in. Considering how easy they were to stop, you're probably a total weakling. You should give up."

Raven had been dealing with self-doubt, but she was willing to ignore those feelings, so she could save her friends. While floating in the air, she started blasting Slade. Slade tried to jump up to her, but he wasn't able to get up there. She started using her magical powers to blast Slade's weapons. Slade looked and saw his swords melting apart. His confidence was starting to slip away. He grabbed a gun and tried to shoot her, but she used a forcefield to protect herself. She smiled and said, "I'm not a weakling."

Slade finally managed to jump to her. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He said, "I'm the strong one, not you. Allow me to prove that."

Raven replied, "I don't think so." She blasted Slade out the window. He landed on the ground. Raven floated down to him and asked, "Are you realizing your lack of strength?"

Slade asked, "Lack of strength? I defeated four members of the Teen Titans, on the same day, and there's nothing embarrassing about that."

Raven replied, "But I beat you, meaning you aren't the strongest of them all." Raven's teammates pointed to Slade and laughed at him. Slade could feel his prideful ego being hurt, so he snuck away. Raven relaxed outside and read a pony book.

A few hours later, Raven returned to the tower. Her teammates walked up to her and started apologizing to her. Robin said, "I was wrong about you not being very useful. You're the strongest member of the team."

Raven replied, "Thank you."

Starfire patted Raven's back and said, "Even though you're a mood killing goth girl, you're slightly more useful than I thought." Raven rolled her eyes.

Cyborg handed Raven a bag and said, "Me and the others got you a gift, for saving us from Slade."

Beast Boy said, "We hope you dig it."

Raven looked in the bag and saw a pair of pants. She tried them on and said, "My legs are too warm, but thanks anyways." She put the pants away and turned up the air conditioning. Raven's friends didn't always understand her actions, but they were thankful to have her. They knew that Raven was the strongest Titan of them all.


End file.
